A Simple Goodbye
by Whiskey2011
Summary: Goodbyes are supposed to be simple. Easy. After her whole world becomes a broken mess, Sakura must force herself to say goodbye to the only man she has ever really loved. If only she could have told him sooner.
1. A Simple Goodbye

"_**It was not your fault but mine,**_

_**And it was your heart on the line,**_

_**I really fucked it up this time,**_

_**Didn't I my dear?**_

_**Didn't I my dear?"**_

_**-Mumford and Sons**_

_A pink haired woman walks slowly through a cemetery in the young hours of morning, a white envelope with the name "Naruto" written on it, clutched in her hand. She closes in on a black headstone, and kneels in front of it, her emerald eyes glassy and distant..._

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Naruto,

First of all, I want to apologize to you. Now, I know what you're thinking; and you're wrong. I _do _owe you an apology. So, from the very bottom of my heart Naruto, I am so very sorry. None of this was supposed to happen. None of it at all, and it was never my intention to hurt you the way I did.

For many years, I was blinded by what I thought was love. And because of this "love" I pushed you away, and treated you like you were beneath me. Nothing could have been further from the truth. It was _I _who didn't deserve a friend like _you_. You were the best friend that I have ever had the privilege to know. You alone pushed me to be my best, you alone cheered me on when I had all but given up on everything. Not one other soul I meet in this shitty world will understand me the way you did. Sorry I didn't mean to get all sentimental there, thinking about you does that to me sometimes. Where was I? Oh yeah, the whole "blinded by love" thing...

Sasuke. Just what can I say about him?

From the first moment I saw him, I knew that someday soon, he would become a force to be reckoned with. And the day Team 7 formed, I discovered an incredibly strong emotion rearing up from within me.

I'm sorry. I was just a little girt who knew nothing of the world, and was naive to it's darker aspects.

That unfathomable emotion in my heart was not love. Not even close.

Admiration. That's what I felt. Sasuke was everything I wanted to be. He was a strong ninja with a sharp mind, and looked up to by all. I thought that if I could only make him mine, then it would prove that I was worthy of the title 'kunoichi.' If I could obtain 'the best', then I would be able to call myself 'the best' as well.

Right?

I know what you're thinking, and you're right. It was the stupidest thing I have ever believed in, and it remains one other the biggest regrets I have today. The only way to receive respect or power or admiration, is to earn it. _You_ taught me that.

But them, after a while, the three of us grew closer. I found myself yearning for contact with our little makeshift family every day. Our time together as Genin were some of the best days I have ever known. But, despite that I came to think of you two as mine, I still pushed you away, choosing instead to faun over Sasuke, and think myself better that you.

But I saw it all Naruto. I watched you change into a powerful shinobi in front of my very eyes. And I found that I was envious of you. I thought to myself. "How is it that someone like him, could have reached such heights, while I remain a hindrance, a girl to keep in the background, who could never hope to catch up to either of her teammates?"

But those thoughts dimmed after awhile, after I began to love every moment of Team 7's time together, after we all began to accept each other. And then our whole world shattered around us, changing forever. And Sasuke left, destroying our family. And no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't get him back. So I came to you, crying and pleading and _begging_ you to bring him back for me.

I ignored the hurt in your eyes Naruto. I was to caught up in my own little world to see how much pain I caused you.

I know, I know. You and Sasuke were like brothers. You would have gone to Hell and back for him. And for me.

I really didn't deserve to have you in my live Naruto. I should have told you how amazing of a guy you were.

I'm sorry I was too late. But I swear to Kami-sama, that that day in the forest; as I watched you and Sasuke kill each other, the only thought in my mind was, "Please let Naruto live. Please. I'll do anything. Just, _please._"

Which brings me to the second reason as to why I'm writing you a letter you will never see; and that is to tell you that I loved you so very much, Naruto. I'm sorry I was to stupid to ever realize that. It was only as I was trying to piece your broken, bloody body back together that I realized that I needed you in my life. You had become completely necessary for my existence, Naruto.

Tsunade said that if I wrote you a letter, I would feel better about going on without you, about not being strong enough to save you. She thinks it will help my get rid of the guilt I carry. But honestly, I think that idea is complete bullshit. I can't deal with life in this village anymore, not without your presence, not when everywhere I go, I'm reminded of you in some small way.

Which brings me to my third and final point; saying goodbye. I'm afraid that this is the last time I will ever visit your grave. I'm leaving Konoha to travel the world, to spread my knowledge of medical jutsu to others. Maybe it will help them more than it has helped me.

You will always be my dearest friend, Naruto. You will never be far from my thoughts, and I will always love you more that I have ever loved anyone else.

Goodbye Naruto. I love you so, _so_ much.

Haruno Sakura

o0o0o0o0o

_A pink haired woman kneels beside a glossy black headstone, tracing gently over the named carved there. She places a sealed envelope lovingly on the grave, and rises gracefully from the cold ground. A large pack adorns her back, and she walks slowly, yet resolutely, to the large gates of her village. She disappears quickly in the early morning mist._

_Not once does she glance back._


	2. A Goodbye Kiss

_AN- This next part of the fic is about the events that led to the letter in the previous chapter. Just so you know :) Enjoy :)_

o0o0o0o0o

A disheveled woman leans heavily on a tree, her breath tearing through her lips, her lungs searing in her chest, her legs burning with exertion. Her pale green eyes flit frantically about, desperately searching the smokey scene before her. She catches glimpses of the fight; silver flashes of kunai, the crackle of a fire jutsu, the whirling of a Rasengan, and the chirping of a Chidori.

Her hands reach up to her head, fisting in her rose colored hair. Tears begin to collect in her eyes, but she quickly brushes them away, shaking her head furiously. She didn't have time to cry. Her head snaps to the left when a loud voice sounds.

"Give it up already Naruto!"

Her eyes narrow in rage. _'After all this, he still expects us to just leave and forget about him?'_

"You don't give up on family, Sasuke!"

She smiles at this, and is filled with an emotion that she hasn't felt in years.

Hope.

_'Naruto _promised_ me! He _swore_ that we would bring Sasuke back! I believe in him!' _Never before had they been so close to their goal. Sasuke was only a few short feet away from them, and he was running low on chakra. It was only a matter of time.

Sakura's hands reach down to her medic pack; she begins to sift through the items, making sure she has enough supplies to take care of both her boys. But something catches her attention...

Silence.

The lack of noise startles her for a moment, and when she looks back up to the fight, she sees the smoke has cleared, revealing Naruto and Sasuke gearing up for their next attack. The are both bloodied and exhausted.

_'This is it...' _She thinks, her body tensing.

Sasuke's hand begins to spark, and lightning is soon dancing around his arm

Naruto holds out a palm, and blue energy begins to swirl into existence.

The two men stare at each other, preparing for their final strike.

"_**Chidori**_!"

"_**Rasengan**_!"

The two ninja sprint for each other, grim determination written across their faces. Sakura finds that she doesn't like the look in either of their eyes.

The wind disappears, and with it all the sound in the world. They move swiftly...silently.

_'Naruto...'_

The silence shatters and a cacophony of sound swells into the air. Their jutsu collide, and an explosion unfurls around them. Chartreuse eyes widen and Sakura throws her arms in front of her, bracing for impact. The force of the explosion throws her backward. She lands hard, her breath driven our of her body. Once again the meadow is filled with smoke, dirt, and now the heavy scent of burning flesh.

She squeezes her eyes shut and wills her lungs to work as she struggles for air.

Silence again reigns. The dust settles around her.

She opens her eyes and shakily gets to her feet, the only sound in the clearing is her coughing, as she chokes on the thick air. She flutters her eyes blearily as shapes come into focus. She zeroes in on the two figures on the ground before her.

The two_ still _figures.

Her breath catches in her throat, her hands clench into fists.

She waits...

Yet still, the blurred figures do not move. The young woman snaps into action, flying towards the first prone form.

Inky black hair. Onyx eyes that aren't quite closed. A crimson train dripping from pale lips.

"_Sasuke_..." She doesn't bother to check his vitals. A large hole is torn through his chest. Right through his heart. She leans over to gently kiss his forehead, and to close his eyes. Quickly, she stands and darts to the other figure.

"N-Naruto..." Her voice is shaky and breaks twice when she speaks his name.

His blue eyes are still bright, but are dimming quickly. His sunny hair is in even more disarray than usual. And even though there is a large hole in his torso edged in charred flesh, his 1000-watt smile is still in place as he looks at the pink haired medic.

"Sakura-chan..." His voice is soft and feeble.

Sakura doesn't bother to wipe away the tears that cloud her vision, there would be no point.

Her hand fumble with her supplies, but she quickly begins to assess the damage inflicted on his body. The tears come even faster as she looks him over...

"_**Fuck**_!" She snarls through clenched teeth.

"S-Sakura-chan..." He whispers "Sto-stop." Her eyes narrow.

"_**NO**_!" She growls. "You're _**going**_ to be okay! Because I'm _**going**_ to fix you! This is why I trained all these years Naruto! I _**won't**_ just let you die! I _**can't**_!" Her eyes darken to emerald as she is filled with a million conflicting emotions.

Frustration. Loss. Anger. Desperation. Sadness. Determination. Love.

Her hands begin to glow as she sends healing chakra into his broken body. She works tirelessly, trying to coax his body into mending...

…...

It's not working.

Tears drip steadily from her eyes to _'plop' _softly onto his tattered chest.

A bloody hand reaches up to touch her cheek. Her now almost black eyes, look into his face.

"_How can you smile at me like that, Naruto?_" She whispers. Naruto smirks knowingly.

"This is a g-good death, Sak-Sakura-chan." He tells her. "A-and if I have t-to die...then at least...I g-g-get to d-do it in...y-your arms." His 1000-watt smile is back in place as he cradles her face in his palms. His fingers leave streaks of red on her pallid face, but neither notice.

The glow of Sakura's healing chakra fades, and she looks into the rapidly fading eyes of her fallen comrade.

"_Naruto_..." She whispers. Her hands move to his neck and face as she leans toward him.

Yet, just as her lips brush his, Naruto's hands fall from her face to hit the ground limply.

Her eyes snap open to stare into his...

They are empty. Colorless...Dead.

She lets out a strangled cry and presses a firm kiss to his still warm lips.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." She sobs, placing her head over his silent heart. "_I'm so sorry_."


	3. I Never Got to Say Goodbye

Kakashi had seen many terrible things in his life. Visions of blood-splattered teammates flashed across his memory, like he was trying to find the most horrible thing he had ever witnessed. But nothing, not even the vision of a dying Obito, could compare to this.

His protege, the young man they had worked _so_ hard to bring back to Konoha, was dead. His inky black hair framed his pale face, and a bright trail of ruby curved from his lips, and down his chin. There was a giant, ragged hole torn straight through his chest. Yet, despite the violent nature of his death, he looked strangely serene; as though he had finally found the peace he had been searching so ardently for.

But, just twenty or so feet away, lay something that broke Kakashi's heart.

The prone form of one of the greatest ninja Konoha had ever seen. His signature orange and black jumpsuit was tattered and blood-stained. A gaping hole, edged in burned flesh, was torn straight through his torso.

A killing wound.

And kill it did. Naruto lay dead, his body spread-eagle on the soft soil of the forest floor. Kakashi faltered forward slowly, and jerkily; trying to convince himself that he was hallucinating. That this was just a dream. A nightmare...

A _terrible_ nightmare.

But as he edged closer, he saw something that tore at his very essence, and he knew that this wasn't a dream.

A smile.

Uzumaki Naruto had died with the most tranquil smile that Kakashi had ever seen in his life on his lips. And it probably had something to do with his favorite student, a pink-haired spitfire, who was weeping and trembling over his body, her face lay against his chest, and her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders.

And for the first time in more years than he would care to count, Kakashi felt tears dripping down his face, and soaking into the cotton fabric of his mask. His knees gave out then, and he hit the dirt, his hands clenching into fists as he leaned over and beat them against the ground. Over and over.

Feelings of failure and anguish washed over him, strong and true. He had failed Naruto. He had failed Sasuke. He had failed Sakura. And worst of all, he had broken every promise he had ever made to any of them.

His breath started to hitch and he began to sob, his shoulders quaking. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he realized that this was the hardest he had cried since discovering his father's dead body when he was just a boy.

Sakura slowly lifted her head from Naruto's body, when she heard Kakashi. She buried her face in her hands and began to whimper.

"_I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm sorry. I'm __**so**__ sorry. I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough..._" Her cries became more forlorn before she finally whispered brokenly, _"I-I couldn't save him." _

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Sakura, this amazing creature, this incredible woman, was blaming this entire thing on herself. And instead of consoling her like he should have, he just let himself fall to pieces and wallow in his own misery.

'_Some man __**I**__ am_.' He though bitterly.

"No." His voice was harsh and brittle. Shakily he got to his feet, and made his way over to his only living student. "This isn't your fault Sakura-chan." He kneeled beside her and drew her to him, bringing her tightly into his embrace. "I...I should have done more. If only I ha-" Sakura cut him off, while shaking her head vigorously.

"No! You know that's not true sensei!" She scolded into his chest. "There wasn't anything you could have done...you know how stubborn...N-N." She couldn't finish her sentence, and instead just held him even more tightly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm sorry."

They stayed there in the forest for a long time, just holding each other as their sobs died down.

"We promised." Sakura finally whispered.

"What?"

"We all promised that we would bring Sasuke back home. So let's do that." She whispered with a small, watery, almost-smile on her face. Kakashi nodded and slowly stood, making his was to Sasuke's body. Carefully, he scooped the boy up into his arms, and he thought about how much Sasuke had grown over the years. When he turned back to Sakura, he saw that she had Naruto in her arms. She looked down at him fondly, tears still dripping down her face.

"I...I didn't tell him, Kakashi-sensei." She said softly. "I didn't get to tell N-Naruto...how much I..." Her voice broke then, and she bit her trembling lip to try and stop the sobs stuck in her throat.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He had known for years just how much Sakura had loved the kitsune-host. So had Naruto. In fact, the only one who hadn't realized that Sakura was in love with Naruto, had been Sakura. And Naruto had been fine with that, he was content to wait, believing that Sakura would realize sooner or later, and they would eventually find a happy ending together...

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, he knew. He always knew." He told his student. Sakura's tears began to fall faster, as she nodded.

"Let's bring our boys home, Kakashi." She said thickly. He nodded, trying vainly to hold back his own tears.

Slowly, they made their way back to Konoha, carrying the bodies of the people closet to them, and wondering how anything would ever be okay again.


End file.
